


The Saint of Los Angeles

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, California, Christmas, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Vampires, is temporary, the major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Despite Jessica’s begging, Sam decides to stay home for Christmas, alone in Palo Alto, while his family is on a hunt, states away. But Sam being a Winchester, he can’t stay still. So he heads to Van Nuys, where a tragic event turns his life upside down.





	The Saint of Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> So, the major character death is temporary, but I know if I didn't tag it, someone would be upset. So anyway, I hope you guys will like this!

Sam wasn’t big on holidays in general. Halloween was a joke. He had never had anyone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with. Thanksgiving was okay if they had gone to Bobby or Jim’s. But Christmas, it was always rough. Christmas was when he found out that Dean would do anything for him, but Christmas was also when he found out that they weren’t moving all the time for their dad to take care of different cars and be a superhero. Their dad was hunting monsters. Real monsters. And Sam’s life changed dramatically from that Christmas.

Jess begged Sam to join her family. She told him it would be good for him. They hadn’t been dating for long, but she really liked him, and so did her family.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, smiling at her. “It’s really just another day for me…”

“What did your family do to you?” She joked. “You don’t like Halloween. You don’t like Christmas. What do you celebrate?”

“Thanksgiving and Super Bowl Sunday?” Sam gave her a smile. “I’m okay, really.”

Jess was iffy about it but honored Sam’s wish. She didn’t bug him anymore about going but did drop hints that he should call his family. Before she left, she even made Sam open a gift from her, even though they had agreed not to exchange things.

“Christmas is about giving, not receiving.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks. Call if you need anything, okay?”

“Just have fun,” Sam told her. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

But Christmas came and Sam was all alone in the apartment he was sharing with Brady. He looked at his cell phone, itching to call Dean and wish him a Merry Christmas, but he wasn’t even sure if his brother would pick up. They hadn’t parted on good terms.

On Christmas Eve, Sam had a bottle of spiked eggnog and Rudolph playing on the TV. He looked down at his cell phone as the reindeer teased the door red nosed one. With a sigh, Sam dialed Dean’s number and put the phone to his ear.

It went straight to voicemail. Sam hung up, not really wanting to leave Dean a message. He had probably switched phones, just keeping that old one for an emergency. Sam tossed his phone to the side and tried to focus on the TV, but he couldn’t. Instead, he looked over at his computer.

Reading the news couldn’t hurt. And it was almost Christmas, so it had to be cheerful.

But reading through news stories didn’t bring on the joy he had been expecting. Instead, he felt something more akin to what he felt when he used to hunt. He was searching for something specific. 

There it was in the LA Times. People disappearing in Van Nuys. The police were suspecting a cult of some sorts, but Sam had other ideas. He started researching through, finding all kinds of information that dated back to the 1960s. He looked at his phone, thinking about calling Dean and giving him the information. But if his phone went to voicemail once, why would he answer this time.

It was still afternoon on Christmas Eve. It was about a six-hour drive to Van Nuys. He could make it down there and scope it all out, and possibly be back before Christmas. He could get another hunter in on it. It could work.

Sam packed up some things. He he had his laptop, his phone, some clothes, and some other things. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he still had some of the fake ID’s that Dean had made him a while ago. He had just updated the pictures to look more modern. He looked around his room, making sure he had everything before heading out.

Brady had insisted on setting up a fake tree. It wasn’t much, but it sat on the table. Sam had gotten a couple of things for Brady and for Jess when they left for their families. The wrapped gifts were sitting under the tree. Sam smiled a little. He hoped they liked what he got them.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam whispered to the empty apartment before locking up and heading out.

Just head south to Van Nuys.


End file.
